Tattoo
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: James, Fred, and Louis go out to celebrate James graduating, and James comes home with an unsuspected surprise. James/OC


**AN: Alright, time for a little humor! I decide to try my hand at a humor oneshot, just to see how I do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or these peoples.**

* * *

><p>"James, it'll be fun, alright?" Fred asked, nudging his cousin with a small smile on his face.<p>

Louis snickered loudly from his place on the couch.

James rolled his eyes at his two cousins, who were currently trying to convince him to go out and celebrate his graduation from Hogwarts.

"My mum and dad will murder me if I come back in here drunk, you know that. Bloody hell, your parents will kill you!" James yelled, throwing his hands up.

Louis and Fred looked at each other, wearing almost identical grins.

"We're both eighteen, and you're seventeen. We're of age, right? Old enough to make our own decisions and all that? Just c'mon" Fred urged, grabbing James' hand and pulling him to his feet.

James sighed.

"Alright, fine" he agreed.

Louis and Fred let out cheers and pulled him towards the fireplace.

* * *

><p>James downed his fifth glass of firewhiskey, laughing loudly as Fred nearly choked on his second.<p>

"I love you gits, you know that?" James asked, slinging one arm around each of their shoulders, a bright smile on his face.

Louis snickered.

"You're awfully bloody affectionate" Fred mumbled, throwing James' arm off his shoulder and catching his cousin's arm when he almost tumbled sideways into Louis.

James let out a loud hiccup and blushed, covering his mouth.

"It's alright, Jay, we all just know you're drunk" Louis teased, using the nickname that the girls of the family had given him.

James stuck his tongue out and nearly tumbled to the floor again.

"Would you just sit still? Bloody hell, you git, people are going to think we're cuddling or something, with the way you keep falling over onto me" Louis growled, shoving James towards Fred.

This caused James to lose his balance, and he fell over onto Fred, knocking them both over onto the floor.

The bartender kicked them out of the pub, and they tumbled out onto the street.

"Should we just go home?" Louis asked, grinning a little.

James looked around the small wizarding neighborhood, shaking his head.

"We'll find something fun to do" he muttered, his eyes on one sign a little ways down the road.

He grabbed Fred's wrist and then Louis', and then pulled them both down the road, all three of them tumbling over their feet.

* * *

><p>Light hit his eyes, and James groaned, covering his face with a pillow.<p>

He pulled the pillow away from his face just a bit and gaped at the pink pillowcase that covered it.

"It's about time you woke up" an amused voice said, and James looked out from under the pillow to see his best friend, Maria Griffin standing in front of him, grinning.

"Ria?" he asked quietly, sitting up.

It was only then that he saw Louis and Fred laying next to each other on the floor, Fred's arm slung around Louis' waist lazily.

Even with how horrible he felt, James couldn't help but snicker.

"You three tumbled up my front walk last night, nearly falling flat on your faces and giggling like little schoolgirls" Maria said, shaking her head.

James ran a hand through his hair, promising himself he would never drink again.

"Take a shower while you're waiting for those two. My parents are away for the week, so don't worry too much about them" Maria said, pulling James up and pointing him towards the bathroom attached to her room.

She handed him an old t-shirt of his and a pair of jeans he had left there at some point, and closed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>James stepped out of the shower, running a hand through his messy hair again, and looking in the mirror.<p>

He noticed something and glanced down at her side.

And let out a loud scream.

"James, are you alright?" Maria's voice came from outside the door.

James groaned.

"Yes, Maria, I'm alright. I'll be out in a minute" he replied, throwing his hands up in the air.

Tattooed in small letters on his side was Maria's name.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just wave your wand and remove it?" Fred asked, as he, Louis and James crowded into the bathroom while Maria was downstairs.<p>

"I tried. I think it's on there with magic" Louis replied, glancing at James' side.

James was glaring at the tattoo and let out a frustrated scream.

The bedroom door opened and all three of the boys stumbled out of the bathroom, smiling innocently at Maria.

Maria blinked at them.

They blinked back.

"I am not going to ask" Maria muttered, handing James a glass of water.

"What do I do?" James whispered.

Louis and Fred shrugged their shoulders, looking at Maria innocently as the girl turned to look at them.

"We've got to go now" Louis said, grabbing Fred's wrist.

A second later, and with a loud pop, both of them were gone, leaving James alone with Maria.

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

James smiled, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could.

"Can we have breakfast?" James asked, and Maria rolled her eyes and nodded, pulling him by the wrist down the stairs.

* * *

><p>James stabbed his eggs with his fork, rubbing at his side with a frustrated look on his face.<p>

"Alright, what is it that's got your knickers in a twist?" Maria asked.

James blushed and shrugged, his eyes shooting to his side.

Maria followed his eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging him roughly to the ground and pinning his arm behind his back before tugging up the side of his shirt.

She froze, and James felt panic rise within him.

"Maria, I'm so sorry, if it upsets you. I was drunk and I suppose it was just a way to get my feelings out without actually telling you how I felt" James rambled.

"Feelings?" Maria squeaked.

James sighed and tugged his arm out of her grip, but Maria wouldn't move.

"Maria.." James said, a warning tone in his voice.

Maria seemed frozen, however, and James quickly grabbed her arms and flipped them over and straddled her waist, before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Maria remained still for a moment, before she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair.

They pulled apart, and James smiled when he saw that a bright smile was on Maria's face.

"I love you, Ria. I have for ages" James said, and Maria smiled.

"I love you too, James" Maria replied, before leaning up and kissing him again.

She ran her fingers over the tattoo and pulled away, smiling.

"I like it" she said, and James blushed.

"You do?" James asked, sounding unsure.

Maria grinned and her eyes sparkled in a way James had never seen.

"Yes. It shows that you're mine, so all those other girls know" Maria said, before pulling him back in for another kiss, her fingers running over the tattoo again.

James realized he was going to have to thank his cousins for the idea to go out and celebrate later.

But right now, he had far more important things to focus on.


End file.
